Blood
bleeds in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla]]In the Godzilla, Mothra and Gamera universes, some monsters can experience large cuts or serious damage without bleeding, yet blood sometimes makes appearances in the Godzilla series, and appears in almost every movie in the Gamera series, which is far more graphic in the nature of its violence. Examples Godzilla franchise In the films Showa Series *''Godzilla Raids Again'' - Godzilla bites Anguirus in the neck, making it the first time a monster bleeds, yet the picture of the scene was not very clear because the movie was in black and white. *''Destroy All Monsters'' - Godzilla stomps on King Ghidorah's right head, causing King Ghidorah to cough up blood. King Ghidorah also bleeds when Anguirus, Gorosaurus and Godzilla have bit him in certain spots, as blood patches can be seen after the bite happens. *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' - Hedorah's blood is actually a powerful liquid pollutant. When Hedorah bleeds over his eye, the toxicity burns his eye. *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' - Gigan's buzzsaw slices Godzilla's shoulder, causing it to projectile bleed, and he uses his hooks to cut into both Godzilla and Anguirus. Also, Godzilla slightly bleeds on the cheek when getting hit in the face by the Godzilla Tower's laser beam. *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla'' - MechaGodzilla keeps shooting at Godzilla with his finger missiles until he bleeds. Godzilla is also shown to bleed after he was knocked into the water after the first battle. Anguirus bleeds when MechaGodzilla breaks his jaw. Heisei Series *''The Return of Godzilla'' - Shockirus is shown to have green blood when he is being stabbed to death by the reporter and the sole surviving crew member of the ship that it has attacked. Also, Super X fires cadmium missiles in Godzilla's mouth making him bleed. *''Godzilla vs. Biollante'' - While fighting against Biollante's second, more powerful form, Godzilla gets impaled in both his left shoulder and the palm of his left hand by some of Biollante's vines, causing Godzilla to spurt Green Blood. However there are some sources that claim that this is Biollante's acidic residue that is being released from the wound. *''Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah'' - After the US Navy shoot the Godzillasaurus in the neck with bombs and shells, he bleeds profusely. *Godzilla vs. Mothra - Godzilla bites Battra in the neck, causing him to bleed yellow goop. *''Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2'' - When MechaGodzilla fires its shock anchors at Godzilla, the anchors draw small amounts of blood where they hit. Later, Fire Rodan also loses large amounts of blood after getting hit twice by MechaGodzilla's plasma grenade, to the point of him foaming from the mouth due to shock. Finally, MechaGodzilla shoots Godzilla's second brain with the G-Crusher, blackening the screen with blood. *''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' - M.O.G.U.E.R.A. drills a hole in SpaceGodzilla's neck. *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' - Godzilla Jr. had his chest stabbed by Destoroyah's second jaw, revealing red blood and muscles underneath. Burning Godzilla's blood seems to range in color from orange to white, and he loses large amounts of blood when Destoroyah slices him with his Horn Katana. Destoroyah also spits yellow blood when Godzilla hits him with his spiral ray, and his shoulder can be seen bleeding in one scene. Millennium Series *''Godzilla 2000: Millennium'' - While unknown if this is blood or burnt flesh, Orga is blasted multiple times by Godzilla and when he is regenerating, he is seen with a mixture of greyish organs. *''Godzilla vs. Megaguirus'' - The Meganula swarm can only awaken their Queen if they siphon enough blood from a powerful source. They chose Godzilla for this task, biting him over and over again to obtain the red life-fluid they needed. *''Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack'' - King Ghidorah is bitten hard by Godzilla and bleeds. Godzilla gets a gaping hole in him and bleeds while he drowns. *''Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla'' - After Kiryu fires his absolute zero cannon, Godzilla gets out and one can see a large amount of blood on his chest. During the fight, Kiryu also stabs Godzilla in the chest using his Plasma Blades. In the comics *''Godzilla'' (Kodansya Manga Series) - In this series of graphic novels that were produced around the time Godzilla vs. Mothra was released, blood and graphic imagery is very common. In the manga's first story (of the series' first volume), Godzilla faces off against a monster which looks like a Baragon/Walrus hybrid (Sea Baragon), which promptly proceeds to stab Godzilla in the chest with its horn. In the second story, Godzilla faces off against both Megalon and Biollante, and Megalon burrows his drills into Godzilla's chest, then accidentally disintegrates Biollante when Godzilla hefts and throws her at the beetle monster. Then, in the third story, Mechani-Kong II and MechaGodzilla III tag-team Godzilla, and whilst Mechani-Kong holds Godzilla steady, MechaGodzilla skewers Godzilla's chest with its arms, then damages Godzilla's eyes with his Eye Beams. In the fourth story, Rodan (carrying shells) ambushes Godzilla, only to have his wing torn clean off. In the final story, Anguirus fights Godzilla in a battle reminiscent of Godzilla Raids Again, and Anguirus shreds Godzilla's chest using his spines. Godzilla shoves one of Rodan's shells down Anguirus' throat, and as Anguirus leaves, bruised and beaten, the shell explodes, killing him instantly. Gamera franchise In the films Showa Series *''Gamera vs. Barugon'' - Gamera gouges Barugon at a lower section of his eye with his frozen claw. Later when the military initiated the "Reflect" battle plan, when Barugon is goaded into using his Rainbow Ray against a giant mirror, the mirror reflects his ray back at Barugon, causing tons of flesh to be blasted off Barugon's back, near his spikes. When Gamera succeeds in drowning Barugon, blood flows out of his mouth in such a volume that Gamera is literally swimming in his foe's life-fluid. Barugon has purple flesh and blood, and is the first Gamera Kaiju to have this coloration, with the others being Space Gyaos and Garasharp. *''Gamera vs. Gyaos'' - Gamera moves in the way of Gyaos' Sonic Beam, and his arm is hit multiple times, spraying out blue blood. Gyaos has some of his 'toes' blasted off and undergoes a painful regeneration to get them back. Later, it is revealed that Gyaos consumes blood, and the military use a large dish full of it to try and lure the giant monster to his death in the bright sunlight. This fails, however. Later, in the climactic minutes of their final battle, Gamera bites into Gyaos' neck, spraying the 's blood everywhere. *''Gamera vs. Viras'' - By merging the flaps of skin on his head, Viras can create an incredibly sharp blade. He flies at Gamera using this blade, and stabs him straight through his shell, spraying aqua-blue blood over Viras' blade. *''Gamera vs. Guiron'' - Space Gyaos fires a beam at Guiron, which reflects off Guiron's blade, blasting off Space Gyaos' lower leg. The alien Gyaos is still mobile with its wings, and tries to escape with the power of flight, but Guiron gives chase. Flinging himself through the air, Guiron smashes into Space Gyaos, ripping off his wing in one clean sweep, exposing the flying beast's purple muscles and blood. After beheading Space Gyaos, Guiron proceeds to hack the once-proud vampire-bat creature into pieces, which he then throws away. Guiron's blade also slices through Gamera's shell, and his shurikens lacerate Gamera's head, causing the heroic to fall into a near-death coma underwater. When Gamera ignites a rocket caught in Guiron's armor, the beast explodes into two pieces. *''Gamera vs. Jiger'' - Jiger fires projectile quills from her face into Gamera's limbs, causing him to bleed and prevent him from retracting his limbs for flight. Gamera removes the quills after he manages to pull himself up. Jiger also stabs Gamera in the chest with her ovipositor during their second fight, causing Gamera to stagger away in agony, and collapse, turning a pale white color. Later, when Gamera is successfully revived, Jiger tries a similar tactic as Gamera retrieves the Devil's Whistle, but Gamera drops the statue on top of her ovipositor, crushing it and causing it to hemorrhage. Gamera ultimately wins the fight by stabbing the statue's tip through Jiger's skull, killing her. *''Gamera vs. Zigra'' - While facing off against Zigra in their rematch after rescuing the hostage children and their fathers, Zigra uses his head blade to slice open the underside of Gamera's shell, causing aqua-color blood to spew out of it. *''Gamera vs. Garasharp'' - From what little footage and concept art exists of this unfinished and unmade film, Garasharp is shown to have purple blood, much like Space Gyaos and Barugon. Heisei Series *''Gamera: Guardian of the Universe'' - Gyaos birds wounds Gamera several times with their sonic pulse. *''Gamera 2: Advent of Legion'' - When Gamera and the Legion queen battle at Sendai, she repeatedly stabs Gamera with her extremely sharp legs, and blasts him with her horn beam. Gamera is covered in gashes as the alien insect leaves, burrowing into the ground. *''Gamera 3: Awakening of Irys'' - Gamera gives chase to a group of Gyaos, and blasts one to pieces, showering blood and burning flesh down onto the city below. Later, Irys stabs Gamera straight through his shell using one of his Spear Hands, and Gamera drops to the floor, seemingly dead. Irys then proceeds to absorb Ayana, despite her attempts to escape. Now revived, Gamera plunges his hand into Irys' chest to retrieve Ayana, but Irys impales Gamera's hand with his Spear Hand, causing green blood to spatter out of the wound. Gamera chooses to blast off the trapped appendage, releasing yet more blood. This also causes Irys' Spear hand to be ripped from his body. *''Gamera: The Brave'' - Zedus uses the sharp tip of his tongue to stab through Toto's belly after he gets stuck in the top of a building. Later in the same battle, Toto rips Zedus' tongue off, spraying blood everywhere. Rebirth of Mothra Trilogy *''Rebirth of Mothra'' - When Desghidorah bites into Mothra Leo, he bleeds greenish blood. *''Rebirth of Mothra III'' - Mothra Leo scratches Cretaceous King Ghidorah on the top of the head, and it bleeds. Daimajin Series *Daimajin is activated by pushing an object into his forehead. If he has been awoken successfully, his forehead will sometimes bleed. Gallery Barugon_Bleeding from the eye.jpg|Barugon bleeds from underneath his eyes after Gamera attacks him Gamera swims in blood.jpg|As Barugon is drowned by Gamera, he bleeds profusely from the mouth Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 19 - Guiron Murders Space Gyaos In Cold Blood.png|Guiron chopping up Space Gyaos Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 20 - Guiron Prepares To Make Gyaos Sushi.png|Guiron throwing away the pieces of Space Gyaos Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 26 - Gamera deflects a shuriken.png|Gamera deflects one of Guiron's shurikens whilst bleeding from the face Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 37 - Gamera The Gymnastic Turtle.png|Gamera battling Guiron, showing off the aqua-colored bleeding that he sustained after Guiron cut through his shell Hedorah bleeds.png|Hedorah's eye bleeding after it was hit by Godzilla's attacks. Godzilla Bleeding..jpg|Godzilla uncontrollably bleeding from a wound caused by Gigan's Buzzsaw Godzilla bleeding on the cheek.png|Godzilla bleeding after getting hit in the face by the Godzilla tower's laser beam Godzilla bleeding on the cheek after getting hit with the Godzilla tower's laser beame.png|Godzilla, bleeding, on the floor Anguirus Bleeding.jpg|Gigan slices into Anguirus with his buzz-saw, causing large amounts of blood to gush out (some of which ends up on the camera lens) Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla - Anguirus bleeds from his mouth.png|Anguirus bleeds from his mouth in Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla Godzilla_Bleeding_from_his_mouth.png|Godzilla bleeds from the mouth after being shot by MechaGodzilla Godzilla And Mothra The Battle For Earth - - 2 - Godzilla is killing Battra.png|Battra bleeding yellow blood after Godzilla bites him in the neck Baraguma stabbing Godzilla.JPG|The Baragon-Maguma hybrid stabs Godzilla with his horn MechaGodzilla skewers Godzilla through the chest.JPG|MechaGodzilla stabs Godzilla with his arm whilst Mechani-Kong restrains him Godzilla rips off Rodan's Wings.JPG|Godzilla rips off Rodan's wing Anguirus Shreds Godzilla.JPG|Anguirus shredding Godzilla's Chest Moguera_drilling_SG's_chest.png|M.O.G.U.E.R.A drills into SpaceGodzilla's neck Junior's wound.png|Junior's wound after being injected with Micro-Oxygen from Aggregate Destoroyah's second jaw Horn Katana.png|Destoroyah slams into Godzilla's neck with his Horn Katana Ow!.png|Destoroyah spitting blood after Godzilla fires his spiral beam at him Destoroyah's_bleeding_elbow.jpg|A production shot showing Destoroyah's injured shoulder Legion stabs Gamera.png|The Legion Queen stabs Gamera with one of her legs Gamera's down for the count.jpg|Gamera seems to be down for the count after Irys stabs him through his shell Gamera rips into Irys.png|Gamera tears into Irys to retrieve Ayana, causing catastrophic bleeding Irys pins Gamera to the wall.png|Gamera is impaled by Irys' Spear Hand, causing green blood to spew out Gamera's impaled hand.png|Gamera's hand bleeding after it was impaled by Irys Irys' machine hand is ripped away.png|Irys' Spear Hand is ripped from his body after Gamera blasts his hand off Category:Lists Category:Monsters Category:Wikizilla